Maul's Revenge
by MarieBloom17
Summary: Obi-Wan loved Anakin. More than anyone else, more than life. If he had to choose between his duty as a council member of the Jedi Order and Anakin, he wasn't sure which he would have to pick. But he was wrong. So terribly wrong. He would realize this all too soon. Bromance, not gay.
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody! This is my first fanfic so no flames please. But review a whole lot! I will try to update once every two weeks.**

 **Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own Star Wars!**

Obi-Wan loved Anakin. More than anyone else, more than life. If he had to choose between his duty as a council member of the Jedi Order and Anakin, he wasn't sure which he would have to pick. This is why he made sure no one knew how much he loved him. Not even Anakin.

He hoped he would never come to such a situation, and prayed that the Force never caused him to. But, this changed when Darth Maul returned to wreak his vengeance for being sliced in half. ALL that Obi-Wan cherished, he endeavored to destroy. Because that is what a Sith craves. Revenge. And he had almost succeeded.

Maul had killed Qui-Gon, and murdered Satine, Obi-Wan's one true love. Obi-Wan did all he could to keep Anakin away from Maul, and hoped Maul would never come after Anakin. But he was wrong. So terribly wrong.

He would realize this all too soon.


	2. Chapter1

**A great big thank you to everyone who reviewed and to Simone the Reaper who favorited me! And don't worry; the prologue is the only one that will be so short! Also, I need a beta reader!**

" _What are they thinking? They must be crazy! Anakin will get himself killed if he fights Maul,"_ thought Obi-Wan as he rushed to catch up with Anakin before he left for Raydonia without him. Maul was there and, terrible thought, the Sith knew Anakin meant everything to him.

"What are you so nervous about, Master?" asked Anakin.

He couldn't help but wonder why Obi-Wan had been acting so strangely lately. This mission couldn't possibly go wrong. Obi-Wan had defeated Maul before and Anakin would help him if that Dathomirian scum happened to be more powerful this time.

"First of all, Anakin, don't call me master. You're a Jedi knight now and I'm no longer your master. Second of all, I am not nervous."

"Oh yes you are. You can't fool me like you used to. I sense your anxiety. So what's the matter? It's not like Maul is _that_ powerful! We'll wipe him out easy."

"NO!" snapped Obi-Wan. "HE IS! AND THAT KIND OF THINKING IS ALWAYS WHAT GETS YOU INTO TROUBLE!"

There was silence for a few seconds after his uncharacteristic outburst.

"I'm sorry," Anakin finally mumbled. "I realize you probably know better than I do. I know I'm a little too reckless. Forgive me?" He hoped Obi-Wan would say he loved him for once. He never did, and it hurt him more than Obi-Wan could know.

Yes, Jedi weren't supposed to have attachments, but he hadn't been brought up that way and Anakin yearned to be loved. That was why he appreciated the Chancellor. The Chancellor always gave him the attention he deserved as the Chosen One.

"It's fine. I'm just worried for you. Once a Master, always a Master, I guess," said Obi-Wan, calming down a little.

"Alright, let's go defeat ourselves a Sith Lord"

When they arrived at Raydonia, there was no one in sight. Yet, the Force was uneasy.

"Do you sense him here, Master?"

"Yes, be careful. Maul could be anywhere."

Obi-Wan didn't even bother correcting Anakin on calling him Master this time. " _Old habits die hard"_ he guessed.

Just as they stepped off the ship, the Force screamed in warning as a red blade came down. Anakin and Obi-Wan were able to quickly jerk out their lightsabers in defense before they were sliced in half.

Darth Maul had arrived. Both Jedi fought well, but suddenly another Dathomirian came from behind out of nowhere and was able to restrain Anakin.

"Drop your weapon, or I kill your friend here," he said menacingly.

Obi-Wan miserably threw down his lightsaber, and was immediately Force-restrained, as was Anakin. Then, they were beaten mercilessly to unconsciousness before being dragged into a waiting ship.

This was only the beginning of Obi-Wan and Anakin's worst nightmare.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who has favorite, followed, and reviewed!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, but I wish I did.**

Obi-Wan woke up to find himself aching all over in a dark, dank room which appeared to be made of steel. Moaning softly, he rose to a sitting position. He saw that Anakin was in the room with him, but still unconscious.

This was relieving and worrying at the same time. In a plan to escape, he would need Anakin's brilliance in escaping; he was amazing at that kind of thing. However, at the same time, the dark thought that Anakin would be tortured in front of him came to mind. He had no doubt that Maul would do this to make Obi-Wan suffer.

 _What do I do?_ The question ran through his mind again and again.

Finally, Anakin woke up.

"What happened?" Anakin asked hoarsely.

"We have been captured by Darth Maul."

"OK then, escape plan it is. Any ideas?"

"I think maybe we should..."

Just then, the door creaked loudly and Maul came in. "How are you feeling Kenobi? Nothing to say? Don't worry; your pain will come later. For now, let's focus on your Jedi comrade here, shall we?"

"You will regret this, scum," Anakin spit out at him.

"I don't think so," sneered Maul. He signaled to the other Dathomirian with him to come forward.

"Opress, how about we show them what happens to those who mess with the Sith."

Then, as Opress brutally held Anakin down, Maul proceeded to inject Anakin with several vials of different poisons. Soon, Anakin was writhing and screaming in agony. He felt like he was on fire! He couldn't see; he couldn't even breathe. He heard terrible cries of pain in the distance and it took him a while to realize that they came from him.

Obi-Wan turned away, unable to watch, but Maul jerked his head to see it. "Now, Kenobi, you and Skywalker will know suffering!"

Eventually, the poison finished its work, and Anakin was left gasping for air. Maul finally left with the promise of worse to come.

As soon as he was gone, Obi-Wan crawled over to Anakin. "Anakin? Can you hear me?" he whispered.

"Yes," gasped Anakin. "I.."

"Don't speak, save your strength. We have to get out of here before neither of us is in any shape to do so, and... I have an idea!" he said excitedly as he sensed Maul leave to the other side of the very large building with his Dathomirian partner.

"Now is the perfect time! If only we had something to pick the lock." He stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"Master, I - I can't walk," Anakin moaned.

"I'll carry you. Wait, what in the galaxy is hanging off your robe?!"

It was a hairclip. AN ELABORATE **LADY'S** HAIRCLIP!

"Anakin, where did you get that?"

Anakin blushed violently. "uhhhhhhhhh, nowhere?"

"Never mind, we'll discuss that later," said Obi-Wan, giving Anakin a meaningful look. "Right now I'm actually glad it's here. We can pick the lock to this cell with it!"

Then began hours of attempts to break that very persistent lock.


	4. Chapter 3

Finally, he had undone that lock. Hoisting a now unconscious Anakin onto his shoulders, he warily crept out of the cell. No one was around.

Making a break for it, he reached the hangar and Force-sprinted onto a ship without anyone noticing, which surprised him. Then, he saw that Master Luminara Unduli was just coming out of a ship herself.

"What are _you_ doing here!" he exclaimed.

"I came here to rescue you, but it looks like you have that covered," she commented. "Is Skywalker alright?"

"I'm not sure. How come there is no one here, guarding this hangar?"

"Well, I sent everyone here a rather powerful Force-suggestion that they need to be somewhere else right now, but it won't hold very long so let's get going."

As they made their way back to Coruscant, Obi-Wan put Anakin on a bed and did all he could for him.

"Please survive this; I – I love you," he whispered, thinking Anakin couldn't hear him.

But Anakin could. And that's all the reason he needed to fight death.

 **The End**

Yeah, this is a really short story.

BTW, there's a poll on my profile about whether you want a Percy Jackson and the Olympians story about Luke Castellan surviving. Please vote! I won't do it unless I get at least 10 people to vote in favor of it. If you know anyone who would like this, let them know!


End file.
